


Хозяин Волка

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По вечерам, когда сделана вся работа, слепой Бьерн поет сагу о краже Биркенфрост, потом сагу о Миклагарде и Императоре по Ту Сторону Моря, а потом он поет сагу о Бёдваре и великом Северном Волке. Оно занимает пять вечеров, это сказание, и всё это время Джаред сидит, крепко сжав пальцы на роге с питьем, и у ног его собственный волк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хозяин Волка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wolflord](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27141) by Jay Tryfanstone. 



> Автор: Jay Tryfanstone  
> Переводчик: Кана Го  
> Оригинал (английский): http://tryfanstone.co.uk/tswolflord.htm  
> Жанр: псевдо-исторический, AU  
> Примечания от переводчика: 1) нет, зоофилии тут нету)) 2) коллаж мой

Псы воют – в один голос. Ездовые собаки, привязанные во дворе, и сторожевые собаки на Стене, изнеженные карманные собачонки на Женской Половине, охотничьи терьеры и кухонные шавки – воют. Насколько хватает уха, каждое четвероногое создание, достойное называться псовым, подает голос, нарастающая хаотичная какофония, от которой волосы у Джареда на загривке становятся дыбом и все мужчины и женщины в зале начинают нервничать. От этого звука мечи покидают ножны, руки тянутся к жаровням и факелам, а первогодки Воинской Половины вскакивают на неокрепшие ноги. Еще царит Осень. У побережья плавают льдины и скот уже в коровниках, но корабли на Южные Земли все еще у причала, а Стражи на Стене пока не несут двойной вахты. Если вой предупреждает о приближении Скалдов – тех, кто пускает кровь, ледяных набежчиков, бича зимы - они не по сезону рано.  
Сидя в большом кресле у огня, Джаред не шевелится. Это от него убеленные сединами воины и молодые первогодки ждут сигнала, так что Джаред – неторопливый, спокойный – прихлебывает пиво и вскидывает бровь, глядя на стоящую у его ног собаку. Вожак упряжки, сука, что водит его через льды и благополучно доставляет обратно вот уже четыре года, не оглядывается. Она смотрит на главную дверь, напружинив ноги и ощетинившись меж колен Джареда, и тревожно скулит: ни «Скалд», ни «Друг». Маленький терьер, бегущий во вращающем вертел колесе, тявкает, и Хенна вновь усаживается: ей нужно перевести дыхание. Но Стражи на Стене не трубят в рога тревогу, и пронзительных, леденящих кровь криков Скалдов не слыхать за угасающим воем. Что бы там ни приближалось, это не Зима.  
Осень. Меч Джареда еще покоится у локтя, не за спиной. Джаред медленно и аккуратно тянется за ним, и по всему залу ладони мужчин падают с рукоятей их оружия, а женщины ослабляют тетиву луков. Когда большая дверь открывается, из-за нее появляется закутанный в шкуры и меха охотничий отряд саамов – забравшийся далеко от дома и неожиданно тяжело нагруженный. К тому времени, как Ингре из племени Большой Оленьей Реки откидывает капюшон, меч Убийца Льда лежит у Джареда на коленях, а его руки с развернутыми ладонями – на широком обнаженном лезвии в церемониальном приветствии от одного воина другому. Будучи другом, Ингре кивает Джареду, будучи вассалом – склоняет голову. И только потом, подняв руку, указывает ему на сани. Дань.  
Когда большая дверь только-только открылась, Джаред решил, что ему привезли шкуры, сваленные неопрятной окровавленной грудой. Но обледеневшие полозья скребут по голому камню пола, и теперь Джареду кажется, что саамы привезли шкуру вместе с ее обладателем – гигантской выдрой или седым летним медведем. Хотя, судя по пробежавшему по рядам воинов гулу, по любопытному и изумленному гомону вслед саням, он не прав. Что бы это ни было, привязанное и истекающее кровью, такого здесь раньше не видели.  
Теперь даже он не может скрыть удивления. Это Северный Волк, лютоволк: в собственной зале Джареда миф претворился в реальность. Странники льдов, пожиратели облаков, способные, как говорят, в одиночку охотиться на Скалдов и побеждать, гигантские волки всегда жили лишь в сказаниях бардов да в детских сказках. Если этот попался, думает Джаред, он, должно быть, был стар, так стар, что пришел на юг умирать, хотя ни одна сага не упоминает иное место их обитания, кроме как смертоносные ледяные пустыни самого дальнего Севера. За пределами земель Скалдов, где не ступала нога человека: так далеко от Стены, что солнце там, вполне возможно, сияет весь год напролет, а весны всегда ясны и свежи. Даже мертвый, волк внушает восхищение. Растянутый на санях, он – от носа до задних лап – может потягаться ростом с Джаредом.  
И только когда саамы останавливают сани у огня, Джаред видит, как под густым серым с белыми вкраплениями мехом грудная клетка волка вздымается и опадает. Он жив, этот волк, хотя дышит чересчур быстро и поверхностно для здорового зверя. Цепи туго опутывают его, злой холод металла вгрызается в густой мех и плоть под ним, и волчье тело окостеневшее, словно перед смертью. Связанная и окровавленная, его морда неподвижна, а под опухшими закрытыми веками с нелепо длинными ресницами не видно ни единого движения. Его огромная голова изящна, покрыта короткой шерстью, уши мягко касаются деревянных полозьев. Созданный для силы и выносливости, этот волк совсем не похож на гибких поджарых снежных волков, которых Джаред видел на льдинах, с их легкими лапами и улыбчивыми мордами. Это лютоволк, Северный Волк, величественный даже на пороге смерти, с густой шубой, тяжелыми челюстями, способный в одиночку побороть белого медведя или без труда проплыть милю по туннелю в ледяном поле. За все двадцать шесть лет своей жизни Джаред видел, наверное, двух подобных волков, да и то нечетко, издалека, зимой.  
Он поднимает взгляд.  
Он спрашивает:  
\- Почему?  
Даже в теплой зале Ингре не сняла парку, но под тремя слоями меха и оленьих кож ее плечи приподнимаются.  
\- У тебя достаточно шкур.  
\- И поэтому ты решила принести мне зубастую, - говорит Джаред.  
Воины хранят почти полное молчание, и Джаред чувствует на себе их взгляды, когда обходит сани кругом. На волчьей шее железный ошейник, и намордник стягивает челюсти, которые, сомкнувшись на предплечье Джареда, перекусили бы его в момент. Тонкая шерстка на волчьей морде жесткая от крови. Джаред, обутый в мокасины, движется мягко и неслышно, но обойдя сани, он в шоке, от которого мороз продирает по спине, замечает, что волк следит за ним через щелочки приоткрытых глаз. Этот взгляд равнодушный, застывший, будто волк мимо Джареда смотрит на горизонт за каменными стенами большой залы.  
Волки, они настрого держатся своей территории и создают пары на всю жизнь. По всем устоям этот должен был бегать далеко за Стеной. Он забрался на четыреста миль слишком близко к югу и чуть было не умер. Под густой шубой волк слишком тощий, и одна его лапа лежит на деревянном полозе под странным углом к телу.  
\- Сколько? – спрашивает Джаред.  
Ингре пожимает плечами:  
\- Семь дней.  
Джаред должен положить конец его страданиям. Голова волка прикрывает уязвимое горло, но нож, если вонзить его между вторым и третьим ребрами, скользнет чисто и смертельно прямиком в сердце. Но этот зверь великолепен, и Джаред, взяв себя в руки и шагнув вперед, сжимает пальцы на рукояти кинжала. За спиной пылает огонь. Свет стекает по лезвию и отражается в волчьих приоткрытых глазах. Теперь волк действительно смотрит на него.  
В глазах нет ожидания. Там тусклое смирение того, кто знает, что означает нож. С усилием, от которого трясется все тело, волк поворачивает голову. Свежая кровь лениво сочится между прутьями намордника, и удерживающие его цепи туго натягиваются. Под рукой Джареда волк обнажает мягкое горло и ждет смерти – как раненый боец на залитом кровью льду ждет удара милосердия. Сдавленный вдох Джареда в тишине звучит резко. Этот волк угоден богам, этот зверь, сказка бардов в отцовских разукрашенных покоях.  
Медленно, не отрывая взгляда от волка, Джаред поднимается на ноги. Вкладывает в ножны кинжал. Он говорит:  
\- Позовите кузнеца. Надо сбить цепи. Горячей воды. Полотна. Живо.  
Волк закрывает глаза. Но всё еще дышит.  
Джаред возвышает голос, чтобы заглушить потрясенный гул. Он говорит:  
\- Выпьем во славу Фенрира, за жизнь волка.  
Он берет в руку рог. Первым встает Гунтер, но его примеру быстро следуют остальные: Алона с ее длинной косой, Алвес, чья темная кожа, несмотря на тепло в зале, прячется под мехами; Мэтью, Свен, а на Женской Половине поднимается сестра Джареда Меган с длинными косами и украшенным драгоценными камнями рогом, а за ней вся ее семья.  
\- Вайс, - коротко говорит Джаред, опустошает рог и под крик «Хайль!» швыряет его в огонь, как сделал бы при заключении любого другого связывающего договора.  
Его клятва за жизнь волка.  
***  
Долгие часы этой ночи и последующих ночей Джаред думает, что клятву придется нарушить.  
И дело не в костях, не в сломанной ноге и треснувших ребрах, что он обнаружил совершенно случайно. Не в ране на плече, нанесенной повергнувшим волка копьем, не в мокром натужном дыхании и не в воспаленных язвах от тугих цепей. Не в уколах от стрел.  
Он не ест, Джаредов волк. Он не пьет, хотя раздул ноздри в ту первую ночь, когда слуга поставил перед ним свежую воду. Лежа в комнате Джареда, на соломенной подстилке у огня, волк выбрал смерть.  
Наверное, он дремлет. Иногда, промывая раны и меняя повязки, принося плошки с исходящей паром водой с горчицей, чтобы волк подышал, распутывая колтуны в густой шерсти и рассматривая покрытую шрамами кожу под мехом, которая может много поведать о давнишних и долгих сражениях, Джаред знает, что волк не спит. Он чувствует его сознание, лихорадочное, мутное, как свое собственное. Но чаще всего волк где-то далеко, он спит не как собаки с их скребущими лапами и рваным дыханием, а глубоко, долго, крепко, одной ногой уже в воинских чертогах Вальхаллы. И он никогда, никогда не признает движением лапы или коротким взглядом присутствие Джареда.  
Двадцать одно лето Джаред - урожденный второй сын своего отца, еще четыре – ярл в своем праве. Когда Джаред говорит, в зале становится тихо. Когда он вытаскивает меч, его воины достают из ножен оружие и ждут его слова. Они слишком _его_ , чтобы пускать мечи в ход без приказа. Но волк игнорирует его, будто Джаред – ничто. Его поведение злит Джареда. Злит и придает решимости.  
В следующий раз волк просыпается с пальцами Джареда на горле. По внезапной напряженной неподвижности его тела понятно, что волк очнулся и в сознании. Когда Джаред опускает взгляд, он смотрит в ответ, его волк, закатив мутные, подернутые пленкой глаза. В них мало осталось даже от покорности, что была три ночи назад. Волк мог бы отхватить правую руку Джареда одним движением челюстей, и на момент он – отчаянно – желает, чтобы так и случилось. Что угодно, лишь бы не расслабленная вялая челюсть, хотя он знает, что стоит двинуться, и волк выкашляет размоченный водой хлеб, который Джаред заталкивает ему в горло.  
В этот момент Джаред ненавидит волка за то, что тот безучастно принимает смерть. Смерть воина должна быть достойной саги, а не это медленное угасание на испачканной кровью соломе у огня.  
\- Ты, сука, - отчетливо произносит Джаред прямо в зеленоватое серебро волчьих глаз.  
Он высвобождает руку и сильно бьет по волчьей морде. От удара голова волка перекатывается по соломе.  
\- Ты перепуганная мелкая сука, - говорит Джаред и снова бьет, и может поклясться, что появляется проблеск чего-то – интереса? любопытства? – в волчьих глаза.  
Он так зол, что мыслей нет. Он переворачивает волка на спину, тяжелого, с обмякшими конечностями, ставит колено ему на живот и наклоняется. Джаред видел, как точно так же снежные волки показывают свое главенство членам стаи, и он покрепче перехватывает обнаженное горло и крепко сжимает пальцы. Цепляет согнутыми пальцами челюсть зверя и заставляет смотреть на себя.  
\- Ты мой, - говорит Джаред, в подтверждение с каждым словом крепче стискивая пальцы. – Как бы ты себя не называл. Я твой король, волк, твой альфа, твой ярл. Мне принадлежит каждый волосок на твоем брюхе, еда в твоей глотке, каждый твой вдох.  
Он смотрит на волка сверху вниз. Волк под его рукой возвращает взгляд. Джаред не отводит глаза, не моргает. Он задерживает дыхание, хотя волк дышит с присвистом и поскуливанием через пережатое горло, и от этого мурашки по коже. Волк смотрит на него сквозь щелочки глаз, и Джаред сжимает пальцы. В нем нет страха, только крепкая, словно лед, решимость, и волк это знает.  
Поединок долгий, очень долгий, эта безмолвная дуэль между человеком и волком.  
Джаред побеждает. В нем нет страха, чтобы допустить иной исход, и в глазах волка наконец-то недовольство и готовность сопротивляться. В знак поражения волк запрокидывает голову, натягивая под мехом сухожилия, и сглатывает.  
Волк показывает его едва заметно, свое послушание, и Джаред понимает, что это только на время. Но он смотрит, Джаредов волк. Он видит его.  
\- Ты будешь есть для меня, - жестко говорит Джаред. – Будешь есть, будешь пить, будешь выздоравливать. Ты принадлежишь мне, слышишь? – он дергает волка на себя. – Ты будешь жить. А потом мы сразимся.  
К рассвету волк, лежа на животе, ест из миски. Он выцарапывает себя из лап смерти с упорством, достойным всякого восхищения. Он вежливый и опрятный пациент, стыдящийся своих нечистот. Аккуратный едок, пытается умываться, даже когда едва может стоять. И время от времени Джаред может побиться об заклад, что видит в его глазах не звериную игривость, а человеческое, циничное и темное чувство юмора.  
Когда волк не спит, он глаз не спускает с Джареда. Он смущает, этот пристальный невыразительный взгляд. Джаредов Северный Волк с трудом поднимается на ноги, наблюдая за правой рукой Джареда и за тем, как он ступает по дощатому полу, за его левой рукой, за широкими плечами. Он смотрит на Джареда пристально, как человек на заклятого кровного врага, но остается учтивейшим из гостей. Кем бы он ни был, этот зверь, он не снежный волк. Он совершенно разумный, как и сам Джаред, такой же смышленый, такой же гордый.  
***  
В племени может быть только один ярл. В день, когда волк забирает в пасть руку Джареда, тот бьет его коленями по чувствительным ребрам, сует в челюсти палку и дергает одновременно за ошейник и цепь. В первый раз он видит жар в ответном взгляде зеленых глаз.  
\- Приберег бы силы, - говорит Джаред.  
Но волк отскакивает, горбит спину и три раза кружится по подстилке, топчась большими лапами так, будто грубая шерсть жжет подушечки. Зажатый между ног пушистый хвост трясется, и когда волк резко ложится, то движение рваное и неловкое. Волк лежит, странно напряженный и дрожащий. Если бы волк был самкой, Джаред бы решил, что у нее течка. Но волк не самка. Аккуратно покрытые шерсткой, плотно прижатые к теплому брюху, его детородные органы такие же мужские, как и у Джареда. Хмурясь, Джаред долго смотрит на молчаливую напряженную спину зверя. Он сам чувствует себя неуютно – слишком тепло и беспокойно. Ощущение ослабевает, когда Джаред уходит в залу, но когда он снова вваливается в покои, трезвый, явственно покачиваясь, от жара голова идет кругом. Кожа зудит, чересчур тесная для заходящегося стуком сердца, яйца поджимаются, а член до стыдного налитой, как будто Джаред до сих пор первогодок на Воинской Половине. Волоча ноги и шатаясь, он вынужден опираться на каменную кладку коридора, чтобы двигаться дальше. Перед глазами плывет, зато кожа так чувствительна, что прикосновение к песчанику ранит, а чутье настолько обострено, что он почти различает аромат девушки, что несет в залу одеяла. Она пахнет спелостью – плотью и теплом, и Джаред, соблазнившись, тянется к ее обнаженному плечу прежде, чем понимает, что делает. Он не делит ложе ни с мужчинами, ни с женщинами с Женской Половины, потому что видел в отцовском доме, к каким бедам это приводит. Но он горит и может думать только о том, как познать успокоение, погрузившись в ее плоть. Его гордо стоящий член истекает каплями, пальцы зарываются в ее меховые одежды. Ее резкий вздох кажется ему оглушительным, словно удар грома.  
\- Ярл? – тихо, неверяще.  
\- Я хочу, - говорит Джаред.  
И пальцы уже разрывают застежки плаща, пока Джаред втаскивает их обоих в дверной проем. Он берет ее – с отчаянным облегчением – у стены, а потом снова, перед огнем. Насыщения лишь чуть. И был бы третий раз, потому что считанными минутами позже член, неудовлетворенный, поднимается вновь, если бы она не начала хныкать. Джаред пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы позволить ей уковылять прочь, но он не хозяин собственной плоти: он дергает член, пока кожа не начинает гореть от трения о мозолистые ладони. Снова и снова, выплескиваясь на каменные плиты и лоскутный коврик у очага, пока не выходят силы сносить собственное прикосновение. Возбуждение нестерпимо, кожу саднит, и из горла поднимается скулеж.  
И только сейчас, страдая от боли и по-прежнему испытывая возбуждение, сильное настолько, что впору камни дробить, он видит волка. Волк натягивает цепь, скребет лапами по полу, не спуская с него глаз и ерзая бедрами по подстилке. Он точно так же возбужден, в горячке, в отчаянии.  
Джаред смотрит ему в глаза, и в первый раз его встречает взгляд не более чем зверя, могучего в своем желании, как любой хищник. В первый раз в порыве сочувственной похоти Джаред понимает старые сказки о людях, возлегших с животными: Локи и Свадильфари, Один и лебединые девы, Бёдвар и Северный Волк. Словно во сне, он перекатывается на спину, погружает пальцы в гусиный жир, нагретый у огня, и выставляет себя на обозрение. Раскидывает ноги, гладит напряженный член, проворачивает головку в ладони – напоказ бесстыдно. Завороженный, волк низко, горлом, стонет, и для него Джаред ласкает себя в скудном свете огня. Под взглядом волка, так, как он никогда не делал ни перед мужчиной, ни перед женщиной, Джаред устраивает целое представление: играют мускулы, тяжело вздымается грудная клетка и вскидываются бедра, на ногах и животе блестит пот. Он лишь демонстрирует силу и знает это, но потом, когда он кончает и лежит обнаженный и беззащитный под взглядом волчьих глаз, появляется что-то еще. Отдавшись слабости, Джаред переворачивается на живот и ползет вперед: его рука на расстоянии ширины меча от жадных лап, ноги раскинуты, задница ноет. Он хочет, ему нужно нечто большее, чем прикосновение собственной ладони. Он чувствует внутри пустоту и такую жажду, как никогда за все годы жизни.  
Он раздвигает ноги для волка.  
И, осознав это, в шоке застывает.  
Джаред вскидывает глаза, и волк смотрит в ответ с огоньком в зрачках, триумфально. Он больше не рвется с цепи, и, когда Джаред с ужасом окидывает себя взглядом, волк усаживается на подстилку с достоинством, словно король. Показательно сдержанно зевает, хотя шкура его мелко дрожит, а с ней густая шерсть, и член поднимается к животу набухший и твердый, как у самого Джареда. Но волк горд и молчалив, будто довольное собой изваяние, он ждет, так же уверенный в Джареде, как он – в своих воинах.  
Он не шлюха. Не сука. Неуклюже и яростно, Джаред выуживает из рукава кинжал и бросает между собой и волком, лезвие выбивает искры из камня. Его голос хриплый, слова отрывисты, когда он начинает говорить.  
\- Я не приходил ни вором, ни нищим в твои покои, волк, - говорит он. – Обманщик.  
Это оскорбление, и волк понимает – опускает глаза.  
\- Раненый, ты ел с моей руки и спал у моего огня. Отзови свои чары. Ты должен преклоняться передо мной.  
Когда Джаред поднимается на ослабших коленях, волк пятится. Его хвост уныло обвисает, голова опущена, хотя он всё еще дрожит и переступает лапами так осторожно, будто ступает по тлеющим углям.  
\- Мне за тебя стыдно, - заключает Джаред, и волк скулит – так коротко, будто перехватило горло, будто он и не собирался подавать голос.  
И, как будто не было этого разговора, Джаред идет к постели, кутается в меха и только для волчьих ушей начинает дышать глубже. На своей лежанке волк, взбудораженный и неугомонный, тоже не спит. Только к рассвету они оба, изнуренные, забываются сном.  
Джаред выплачивает долги. Следующей ночью, как подобает ярлу, он берет девушку в постель, как полагалось накануне, и обращается с ее телом, как с чем-то драгоценным и прекрасным, пока она не остается лежать в мехах насытившаяся, с улыбкой. Больше нет жара, нет власти и нужды, какие он чувствовал под волчьим взглядом, только разделенное на двоих удовольствие. Джаред отсылает ее с отрезом шелка вокруг золота, и оба знают, что эта ночь никогда не повторится. И если Джаред разворачивает девушку к свету лампы, чтобы волк видел его руки на ее коже, это останется между ним и зверем. Если он напрягает слух, пытаясь разобрать рычание, которого так и не последовало, хотя глаза волка зеленые, словно море, в темноте, девушка достаточно мила, чтобы не задавать вопросов.  
***  
Приходит Зима. Зима приходит не с протяжными воплями, но с рассеянными по западному ветру снежинками и ползучим покровом морского льда в гавани, и последний корабль этого года поднимает перлинь и разворачивает нос к югу. Стражи на Стене вострят мечи и разжигают жаровни, и в зале Джареда на Воинской Половине чинят доспехи и бросают летние празднества и тосты. Зима намывает лед на берега гавани, бросает на Стену снег и приносит встревоженное, наполненное песней мечей ожидание мерзкого воя Скалдов.  
Когда Джаред был мальчишкой, никто не зимовал на Севере. Драккары отплывали Весной и возвращались Осенью, приносили на себе меха, и янтарь, и черное золото с летней торговли, и оставляли замерзшую землю лишь снежным зверям и Скалдам, закованную в лед и, словно нож, холодную. Когда Джаред стал мужчиной, когда отцовское королевство не смогло удержать его, он отплыл на Север вместе с шестью кораблями и грузом семян трав и деревьев, с грузом коз, гусей и выносливых черных коров с Оркнейских островов, с плотниками и кузнецами, и ткачами, и пастухами. С ним плыли товарищи детства, выросшие воинами и присягнувшие его мечу, сестра-королевна Меган и престарелый бард, который учил Джареда читать с ременной плеткой в одной руке и украденным псалтырем в другой. Мать его смотрела сухими глазами с причальной стенки.  
Первая Зима была тяжелее, чем могло представиться в худших кошмарах. Ко второй Зиме они возвели Стену, и в том году Скалды вопили под лезвиями мечей. Летом пришли саамы, и первый корабль торгового флота отбыл на юг с плодами годовой охоты, а вернулся с новой волной поселенцев, подготовленных и радостных. Зимой ли, Летом ли – Джаред отвоевывал свое королевство у льда и правил мудро и справедливо.  
В доме отца Зима проходила в сагах и празднествах. В доме Джареда она стала временем битв.  
В этом году – на пятом году правления Джареда – Скалды приходят рано и большими силами, ночью. Волчий вой, вот что будит Джареда, низкий и настойчивый, он отражается от стен, заставляет Джареда скатиться с кровати и взяться за рукоять Убийцы Льда, не успев даже глаза открыть. Цепь туго натянута: волк напряжен, словно лук стрельца за момент до того, как полетит стрела, и он смотрит на Север. В его голосе – трубный призыв к оружию, и Джаред натягивает задубевшую кожаную парку и меха до того, как Стражи оповещают тревогу. Она нарастает в ночном воздухе, и голос волка всё громче вместе со звуком рогов. С Убийцей Льда за спиной и ножами у пояса Джаред бежит к двери. За ней ждет материн боевой топор, Джаред хватает его, распахивает дверь и…  
И оглядывается. Волк молчит. Ни о чём не просит. Он такой же сдержанный и спокойный, как была Алона той первой Зимой, в ночь, когда они с Джаредом вдвоем держали ворота.  
Джаред делает два шага назад, проворачивает в руках топор и рубит цепь.  
Волк дерется, как одержимый. Он сражается на стороне Джареда, с яростной ненавистью, непоколебимый, словно убеленный сединами бывалый воин, оскаленный и когтистый. Его челюсти перебивают мерзлые кости Скалдов так же, как топор Джареда крушит уродливые черепа; он разрывает жилистые шеи так же, как Убийца Льда вспарывает пустые животы. Волк знает: он не оставляет целых тел, которые могут снова подняться, не оставляет нераздробленных костей и непорванной кожи. Для Скалдов – для них нет смертельного удара. Они истекают кровью, медленной, почти черной, они изломанными ложатся, хрупкие и отчетливые, на лед, они не умирают. Как и Джаред, волк осторожно ступает по разрыхленному окровавленному снегу, убедившись впредь, не взметнется ли из-под снега рука, всё еще сжимающая ледяной кинжал. Как он, волк так же насторожен в отношении заново восставших мертвецов, как иссушенных теней плоти людей, чьи души отлетели много веков назад. Застигнутый битвой, на которую он не давал присяги, волк уверенно держится на стороне Джареда, словно ближайший его дружинник, так же надежно прикрывает ему спину, как пять лет назад прикрывал брат. Волк узнает, как падает топор, как идет на замахе меч, как подрезает коленные сухожилия кинжал; Джаред – как волк застывает перед прыжком, как предупреждающе повизгивает, как триумфальным ревом отмечает победу. И хотя он способен отразить удар ножа или подпрыгнуть на высоту Джаредового роста, только острое лезвие способно срезать скрюченные пальцы Скалда с длинной шерсти, с чем там, на далеком Севере, справились бы клыки собрата по стае. Усталый, окровавленный, в самом конце битвы, когда отброшенные от Стены Скалды начинают снова превращаться в лед, Джаред поворачивается ухмыльнуться волку и видит, что тот ухмыляется в ответ.  
Только пламя может уничтожить Скалда. Это выяснилось – почти слишком поздно – первой Зимой, но сейчас запечатанные бочки со смолой лежат наготове, обернутые сеном, чтобы не замерзли, и груды сухого дерева для растопки поднимаются на высоту корабельной мачты. На Западных побережьях нет недостатка в плавнике. Сплавной лес спас им жизни.  
Словно падальщики, согнувшись, обитатели Женской и Воинской Половин работают вместе: перебирают сломанные конечности и раздробленные грудные клетки, поднимают щелкающие зубами черепа на кончик меча и сжимающиеся пятерни на палку метлы и складывают не-мертвых в погребальный костер, огромный, как парус. Волк заворожено наблюдает: когда костер разгорается и Скалды вопят в пламени, он дрожит от изумления. У волков, думает Джаред, нет огня. И так, как он никогда раньше не делал, Джаред протягивает руку и ласково треплет волчьи уши, мягкие, словно пух, под пальцами. Он улыбается, когда волк, весело оскалившись, поворачивает голову и, как пес, виляет хвостом. Дважды. При виде этой полностью осознанной пародии Джаред хохочет вслух, потому что из волка такой же домашний питомец, как комнатная собачка из Хенны.  
Он больше никогда не сажает волка на цепь. Вместо того – собратья по мечу, собратья по стае – они с волком обходят Стену бок о бок. Во дворе они учатся сражаться вместе, зубы так же остры, как лезвие Убийцы Льда; топор так же могуч, как волчьи челюсти. Джаред смотрит на залу, на своих мужчин и женщин с высокого кресла, и волк спокойно, ничем не стесненный, сидит рядом и принимает пищу из его рук. Во время совета он лежит у Джареда в ногах, а ночью растягивается перед огнем. Молча и неутомимо он бежит рядом с санями, и собаки учатся уважать его присутствие. Даже в разгар Зимы волк знает, где самый тонкий лед, где на поверхность выходят тюлени, когда погода сохранится, а когда поменяется. За два дня до того, как с безоблачного неба обрушатся снежные бури, волк поворачивает к дому, а с ним упряжка и ярл.  
Волк – создание Севера, а Джаред нет. Но он не чужак в этом странном союзе. Волк не перестает восхищаться огнем, поэтому очагу в покоях Джареда не позволено угаснуть. Празднуя, волк лакает эль из чаши аккуратно, как гость-человек; он испытывает слабость к конфетам и засахаренным фруктам, и Джаред опускает руку с медовым печеньем или сушеными яблоками в ответ на толчок в бедро тяжелой головой. Свернувшись у огня, в полусне, волк позволяет Джареду вычесывать из шубы колтуны и смазывать маслом подушечки лап (лед – неожиданное затруднение), как будто он жаждет прикосновения рук Джареда так же, как Джаред любит тепло и вес шерсти под пальцами. Джаред начинает думать о волке, как о своем друге. Мохнатом, четвероногом, безмолвном, но все-таки друге. И вероятно, он тоже нравится волку. Они смеются над одним и тем же, он и его волк. Они оба обожают саги, просиживают под сказания о героях и давно ушедших эпохах до глубокой ночи. У них один и тот же враг; их ненависть одинаково неукротима.  
Но этой Зимой – пятой Зимой - мало времени остается на саги. В этот год Скалды бросают на Стену все силы: ходячие скелеты с морскими водорослями, опутавшими выбеленные, заросшие ракушками кости; мертвые инуиты с пустыми глазами, чуть ли не льдом покрытые под изорванными одеждами из тюленьих кож; истощенные после давних-давних охот саамские охотники; мужчины, расы которых Джаред даже не знает: широкоплечие, с мощными бедрами, обнаженные на льду, мужчины, которые сражаются голыми руками и зубами. Этих волк ненавидит самозабвенно, рвет бледную кожу и дробит твердые кости избирательно-настойчиво. Этой Зимой Джаред и его волк спят вполглаза, когда вообще удается поспать – ворочаясь в мехах, и ладонь Джареда все еще крепко сжимает рукоять Убийцы Льда, а морда волка запачкана тем, что течет вместо крови из давно мертвых вен Скалдов. Всю Зиму пылают погребальные костры, посылая зловонный дым в серое бессолнечное небо, и Женская Половина стоит в дозорах наравне с Воинской.  
Джаред еще не знает об этом, но Скалды приходят в последний раз. Что бы ни поднимало их из ледяных могил, что бы ни посылало тратить силы на живых в завистливом жестоком столкновении, никогда больше оно не впадет в такой гнев на Стену и мужчин и женщин за ней. Но пока битвы длятся, и пятой Зимой кажется, что они никогда не кончатся: пелена истощения и пролитой на лед крови, звездный свет, отраженный на лезвии занесенного меча, и волчьи оскаленные клыки за момент до того, как оба орудия вгрызутся в плоть.  
Только когда солнце в первый раз за Весну поднимается над горизонтом, натиск Скалдов слабеет. Они все еще приходят, волочатся, лишенные конечностей, слепые, только чтобы их собрали и сожгли в огромном живом погребальном костре, но Джаред на время сна может отложить меч и волк льнет к его коленям и выпрашивает истории гордым умоляющим взглядом.  
Приходит Весна. Скалды потерпели поражение. В гавани под напором прилива трескается лед, и западный ветер сдувает снег с побережья. Крохотные белые анемоны, первые цветы нового года, распускаются под защитой Стены, и Джаред с волком охотятся на живую добычу, а не на мертвую. По вечерам, когда сделана вся работа, слепой Бьерн поет сагу о краже Биркенфрост, потом сагу о Миклагарде и Императоре по Ту Сторону Моря, а потом он поет сагу о Бёдваре и великом Северном Волке. Оно занимает пять вечеров, это сказание, и всё это время Джаред сидит, крепко сжав пальцы на роге с питьем, и у ног его собственный волк. Как пообещал когда-то сделать Джаред, Бёдвар сразился с волком. Поборол его, возлег с ним (при этом слове по зале пробегает явственный шепоток) и связал собственным обещанием. Джаред в своем большом кресле неловко ерзает, а его собственный Северный Волк – напряженный, словно в битве – садится, не спуская глаз со слепого барда. И не на Джареда, а на волка обращается пустой белый взгляд, когда Бьерн извлекает последнюю ноту из струн потрепанной арфы и говорит, что это была первая сага о Бёдваре и Северном Волке. Есть еще одна, о тех годах, когда они вместе правили Западными островами и отвоевали свободу у Оркнейских ярлов.  
\- Мой ярл, - говорит Бьерн. – Будешь слушать?  
\- Буду, - говорит Джаред.  
Он без причины зол и напуган одновременно, а волк издает сдавленный звук, каких Джаред от него никогда не слышал.  
\- В те годы, - спокойно рассказывает Бьерн, - Северный Волк принял свое второе обличье – человеческое…  
Волк прыгает, целя Бьерну в горло, а Джаред бросается вслед за волком. Вокруг них оружие поет, вырываясь из ножен, и стулья скрежещут по каменным плитам залы, и Меган оттаскивает Бьерна в сторону, обхватив его сильными руками, и Алона издает пронзительный военный клич своего народа. Но Джаред не обращает внимания. Он смыкает руки на горле волка, а когти с ужасающей силой раздирают ему спину. Джаредов волк наблюдал за ним. Он знает его хватку, знает слабость его левого бедра, куда луну назад угодил расщепленный каменный дротик. И, перевернувшись, волк бьет их обоих об стол на козлах, чтобы деревянные опоры пришлись на шрам. Но пока волк наблюдал за Джаредом, Джаред наблюдал за своим волком. Он знает, что волк бесстрашно встретит любую угрозу лицом к лицу, но если враг подбирается сзади, напряжет все мускулы и спрячет хвост меж ног. На задней части волчьего тела длинные полосы шрамов, которые могут быть только напоминанием о давних драках, и Джаред видел, как спариваются снежные волки на льду - огрызаясь, свирепые. Хитря, норовя причинить боль, он вбивает бедро между задними ногами волка и крепко прижимает его к уязвимому заду и покрытым мягким пушком гениталиям. Волк воет под его руками, словно неразумный зверь, отчаянно скребет лапами под его весом и в первый раз дерется так, будто действительно перепуган. В нем веса вдвое больше, чем в Джареде, его зубы, клацающие в сантиметрах от Джаредова лица, длиной с человеческий большой палец, но хотя Джаред трется об него в непристойной пародии на однажды совершенный и не принесший должного удовольствия акт, под его бедром волк возбужден.  
\- Меняйся, - шипит Джаред. – Покажи себя, волк. Дерись, как мужчина. Или я посажу тебя на цепь, как зверя…  
По его руками – кожа. Под его телом кожа, не мех, гладкая и твердая во всех нужных местах, и его пальцы сжаты вокруг человеческого горла, и напряженный член прижимается к другому – человеческому, такому же горячему и твердому, и ноги, сжимающие его бедра, длинные, с крепкими мышцами, без шерсти. За его плечи цепляются руки, и глаза напротив широко открытые и темные на крепкокостном, покрытом щетиной лице, которое он никогда не видел, но все же узнаёт.  
\- Волк, - произносит Джаред и начинает смеяться, потому что всё, что он чувствует – кожа по коже, мышцы и кости, и волосы вместо шерсти трутся о костяшки – всё это совершенно новое и одновременно до боли знакомое.  
Внезапно в их борьбе прорывается жестокое веселье, руки Джареда жадны и властны, сжимая до синяков, а член требовательно твердеет еще сильнее. И хотя волк рвется из его хватки, но цепляется так же крепко.  
\- Волк, волк, - стонет Джаред и перекатывает их обоих по каменному полу, одной рукой скользя по гладким мышцам под человеческой кожей к изгибу бедра.  
\- Скажи мне свое имя, - требует он, заглядывая в человеческие глаза и сжимая пальцы на человеческом горле.  
Впиваясь ногтями в его спину так же глубоко, как когтями, его волк разводит бедра и толкается вверх, и тогда Джаред понимает, что волк хочет его так же сильно, как он своего волка.  
\- О мой собрат по мечу, мой клыкастый друг, мое сердце, - бормочет Джаред, слова его мягки и предназначены только одному существу. – Мой любимый, - говорит он и отпускает волка.  
Он убирает руки с беззащитного горла и перекатывает их обоих так, что спина ноет на камне, и его волк распростерт на нем живот к животу. Он заставляет себя лежать неподвижно, закидывает руки за голову и говорит:  
\- Неужели это так должно быть для тебя, мой брат? Это всегда должно быть жестоко? И не осталось места для любви в твоем сердце?  
Глядя сверху вниз, его волк распахивает глаза всё шире, пока из всех цветов в них не остается только серебро вокруг черного зрачка. Он напряжен, словно выкованное изо льда лезвие, трясется, и зубы впиваются в нижнюю губу с такой силой, что из ранки бежит алое.  
\- Ты… - голос волка низкий и глубокий, рычание отдается дрожью у Джареда под кожей. – Ярл, - говорит Джаредов Северный Волк, а потом внезапно утыкается лицом ему в шею. – Джаред. Альфа.  
Его руки сжимают плечи Джареда, а бедра бессознательно-умоляюще вскидываются.  
\- Шшш, - говорит Джаред, как бы он сказал любому раненому, страдающему существу.  
Он обнимает волка и поднимается, покачнувшись под весом человека, который не намного мельче его самого. Глаза волка закрыты, но мужчины и женщины в его доме не слепые.  
\- Кажется, - Джаред улыбается, сверкая зубами, - кажется, саамы принесли нам подарок ценнее, чем думали сами.  
На Воинской Половине Алона поднимает рог в молчаливом тосте, и Меган ухмыляется такой же широкой и дикой улыбкой, как сам Джаред.  
\- Бьерн, расскажи нам. Что там во второй саге, в той про Бёдвара и его Северного Волка?  
Бьерн откашливается, прочищая горло.  
\- Прославленный и мудрый… - начинает он, но его прерывают.  
\- Сначала они обручились! – вопит Меган. – Ярл, надо отпраздновать!  
\- Пускай сначала ляжет с волком! - орет Свен, и хор голосов выкрикивает вперемежку задорные поощрения и похабные советы.  
Они отнюдь не застенчивы, его мужчины и женщины, и Джаред ухмыляется им хищно и победно, поднимает волка на руки и несет в постель, которую они делили большую часть Зимы.  
На этот раз всё по-другому, когда он роняет волка в меха. Они не усталые и измученные после битвы. На коже и шерсти нет крови, нет требующих заботы ран, Убийца Льда не делит с ними постель. Джаред смеется падая, и его волк раскрывает руки и ловит его. Той ночью, как Бёдвар, Джаред берет собственного Северного Волка, перекатываясь на шкурах, то нежно, то торжествующе. Изумленный, неловко ласковый, Джаредов волк дрожит под его руками и думает, верно, что Джаред возьмет его сухо и жестко, как любой зверь. Волк кончает дважды к тому времени, как Джаред удовлетворен, он не хочет причинить и момента боли, здесь, в собственной постели, со своей любовью в руках, и волк выплескивается на его члене с воплем наслаждения, от которого вздрагивает на своем месте боевой топор и со стропил сыплется пыль. Позже, жаждущий и опустошенный, Джаред раздвигает ноги и закусывает подушку для своего волка. Когда Джаредов Северный волк вбивается в него, Джаред понимает, что поражение может быть таким же сладким, как победа.  
Это длинное Лето – шестое Лето Джаред Хозяин Волка правит на Севере. Под теплым солнцем вызревают хлеба, коровы телятся легко и щедро отдают молоко, и охота успешна. Этим Летом ярл и Дженсен Волк Джареда путешествуют туда, где бывали разве инуиты, и возвращаются с санями, нагруженными пестрыми шкурами, подобных которым не доставлял ни один торговец. Шестнадцать кораблей из Южных Земель становятся на якорь в гавани, и один из них привозит Южную Королеву – наконец-то она встречает своих детей на земле, сотворенной ими самими. Этим Летом слепой бард Бьерн начинает свою последнюю сагу, сказание о волке, который был человеком, и о человеке, который приручил волка.  
***  
Всё заканчивается когда-нибудь. Прах Джареда лежит там, где жил ярл, на Севере, и прах волка рядом с ним. Но хотя Джаред Хозяин Волка и Дженсен Волк Джареда пируют вместе в Вальхалле, где бы ни сходились люди и волки, их история рассказана и от ледяных пустошей Севера до Империи по Ту Сторону Моря их имена не забыты.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
